Percy Jackson Alternate Universe
by Cahillsky
Summary: in this twisted Percy Jackson world, Percy is the smartest person at camp. Annabeth is a dumb blonde, Luke is still alive, Clarisse has a crush on Percy, and much more! Just when it seems they have found peace, a new conflict arises at camp! Will these twisted characters be able to handle it? Read and find out!
1. Introduction

Hello! This is my first fan fiction, and I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Let me look in the mirror-nope, I'm not Rick Riordan who owns everything Percy Jackson.

Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, was in heaven.

He was going to spend the whole summer at camp with his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. They were both social outcasts, though popular at camp half blood. Percy was a genius and everyone considered him a nerd. Annabeth was a bit...Air headed, and was still trying to figure out how it was possible that 2+2 was 4. But even though they were complete opposites, they loved each other very much.

That was not the only reason it would be the perfect summer. Since they had defeated Kronos, camp was so much more relaxed. Though they still trained regularly, there was no stress behind it. Camp was rebuilt totally, the new cabins were added, and the camper population had almost tripled.

Also, Rachel Elizabeth Dare was not at camp. Ever since he had met her when they were 13, she had been horrible to him, calling him names and making fun of him. She was a rich and spoiled brat, and worst of all, she became the Oracle! But this summer, her father was making her stay at home, and even though they would not have an oracle, it meant he would have a summer free from bullies.

It would be a perfect summer.

And with a perfect summer, what can possibly go wrong?

Famous last words.

**Okay, I'm sorry this chapter is pretty short, but if you guys like it, I will make the next chapter longer! Please review!**


	2. Some flirting and an unexpected visit

**Chapter 2**

**Disclamer: Still not Rick Riordan**

Percy sat in his cabin, reading a book about Rome. He knew almost everything about it, of course, but it was still good to refresh his memory. He wanted to go so badly, but he never had the time or money to go. He was just starting a new chapter when Annabeth burst into the room.

''Hey sweetie!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Hey." Percy said, not even glancing up from his book.

She picked up the book from his hands and closed it. " You reach to much."

The skies rumbled, and Annabeth screamed "Sorry, Mom!"

Annabeth was an ashamed daughter of Athena, the wisdom goddess. Whenever she talked trash about knowledge,her mom got angry.

"Let's go to the beach."

"Annabeth, I-"

"No excuses, we are going!"

With that, she dragged him out to the beach.

When they arrived, they found Clarisse sitting on the beach. She was the softest and nicest daughter child of Ares there had ever been. She turned and saw Percy. Everyone knew she had a huge crush on him even though he was dating Annabeth. She twirled her hair in a flirty way.

" Hey, Percy."

Before he could even open his mouth, Annabeth stepped in front of him. " Listen, Clara-"

"Clarisse."

"Whatever. Percy is mine, and if I ever see you flirt with him again, I will challenge you to a duel. And things do not work out well for people who fight me."

It was true. While she was not smart at all, she was the fiercest fighter at camp."

Clarisse looked terrified, but she nodded and hurried away.

" Annabeth, was that necessary?"

She pulled him in and kissed him. "Yes. I love you too much to see anyone else flirt with you."

He smiled, and they sat down on the beach. She snuggled into him. As he held her, an image appeared in front of them. It was an iris message from his dad.

"Poseidon!" Annabeth shouted, and tried to hug him. Over the last year, she had become close to him. Percy pulled her back before she shattered the connection and explained to her for the millionth time that he was not actually there.

"Hello Annabeth, Hello Percy."

"Hi father. Is their specific reason you are iris messaging us?"

"Yes. I have news, and I am afraid it is not good. It seems that the titan's are rising even with ought Kronos. They are forcing mortals to help them using the mist. And I do not think you will be pleased with who is leading the mortals."

"Who?"

"Luke."

He had not been seen since the end of the war! Percy had a flashback to their battle.

_Luke lay twitching on the ground as Kronos left his body. Percy needed to stop him, or Kronos would come alive in his divine form! He remembered the dream he had had the night before, and he knew where Luke's Achilles spot was!_

_"Annabeth, I need your knife!"_

_She just stared at him._

_"The shiny, pointy thing in your hands that you fight with!"_

_"Oh!"_

_She slid it towards Percy, who grabbed it and hit in the spot with such force the knife sunk through the armor. Luke let out a scream, and a golden light shone from him eyes. A gold ball of energy burst out of his body, which disappeared. _

_Kronos was dead._

_Luke lay motionless on the ground._

_" Is he..." Annabeth asked_

_All of the sudden, Luke sat straight up. He punched Percy, which did not do anything since Percy was invincible. _

_"I'll be back!"_

_He ran to the side of Mount Olympus, yelled something in Latin, and his boots spread wings. He flew off._

"Percy, you and two companions must go to the oracle, get a prophecy, and rescue a group on demigods who may tip the scale of the battle."

"Isn't it the Satyr's job to rescue demigods?"

"Yes, but this is a special case."

Percy nodded, and he and Annabeth turned towards the big house.

"And Percy?"

Percy turned back.

" Be safe."

With that, Poseidon waved his hand through the image, and he disappeared.

**I** **hope you enjoyed! I did the first two chapters in one day! Please review!**


	3. AN

**Hi! This is just an author's note!**

**The reason Annabeth is still a daughter of Athena is because she is disgraced by her mom. **

**Also, I will not right a nwe chapter until people review the second. Thanks! **


	4. Surprise Party?

**Wow guys, thanks! I asked for reviews and got them right away! So...here is the next chapter!**

Percy and Annabeth walked towards the big house. Percy started to think about who he wanted to come with him.

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to come with me on the quest?"

"What quest?"

"The one Poseidon just gave me?"

"Oh, right! Percy, of course!"

Percy smiled and leaned down to kiss her, when they heard screams coming from the center of camp.

Annabeth looked up. "Oh yay! It sounds like there is a party!"

"Annabeth, that's not a party! It sounds like a battle!"

"Battle? Oh no! I left my dagger in my cabin!"

" Oh well, we don't have time to grab it now! Let's just go!"

They started running towards the center of camp. When they arrives,they found that about 50 monsters had somehow broken into the camp. The monster who seemed to be the leader, a Laestrygonian, turned to them.

"Perseus Jackson! We have been waiting for you!"

Annabeth started clapping. "See Percy, I told you it was a party! It's a surprise part. For you!"

"Annabeth they want to kill me, not give me presents!"

"Well, that's not a very good idea for a party!"

"It's not a party- Oh, never mind, Camp Half-Blood, attack!"

And with that, all the campers charged.

**I am so sorry it took me this long, with school I was busy, and I know it is short, but the next one will be longer! Please review, favorite, and follow!**


	5. An number 2

**I am horrible.**

**I am so sorry! **

**I have had so much school work, and I am writing two fan fictions at once . **

**I promise the next chapter will be up by Tuesday.**

**If you forgive me, review this and tell me.**

**Thanks!**


	6. A fight and a quest: Chapter 4

**Hi! I decided to post this before Tuesday! This chapter will be incredibly short, but it has to be. The next chapter will be pretty long.**

Disclaimer: You know I don't own it, stop reminding me!

It was the first time Percy had felt bad for monsters. With the amount of campers and the amount of training they had, the monsters did not stand a chance. Line after line of them fell, until the remaining dozen ran out of the camp, panicking. The whole camp cheered. Percy and Annabeth walked to the big house.

" Mr D. , my father was just here-"

Mr.D was there camp director, who loved all the campers. Chiron, on the other hand, could not care less about them and did not even bother to remember their names.

" And he gave you a quest." Mr . " Yes, I know. And you probably know war is coming. But before I give you the quest information, I need you to pick two other people to go on the quest with you."

"Well, Annabeth of course. And what about Nico?"

Nico Di Angelo was hated by his father, Hades. He was always smiling, wore bright colors, and loved everything and everyone.

" Very well, I will call for him. Now," he said," Here is the quest."

**That is the end of this one! I will write the next one by Sunday next week, unless I don't get reviews!**


	7. I HAVE A REASON FOR NOT UPDATING

**So... I actually have a good reason for not updating for a long time. First, my computer was not working. Then, my ipad charger stopped working. I went on vacation, and did not get the chance to update. Now though, I will try to update by Tuesday! Thanks in advance for understanding!**


	8. The Dream

**I just want to get to the chapter,so blah blah blah, don't own PJO!**

"You see Percy, the gods are panicking. After Kronos was defeated, we thought all the Titans were locked away in Tartarus. But then, just last week, some satyr's reported strange activity at 9 different schools. Monster's came up to the schools, looking for the demigods, then as soon as they got close, they would panic and turn away. After this, the Olympians sent some of the minor gods out to see what was going on. The minor gods found Titan's commanding an army, at a base in Greece. The gods know that the nine demigods at the schools the satyr's were at are part of the solution to the problem. Now, you also know about Luke commanding mortals. Right now, you need to get Nico and go to the Oracle. And Percy, please be safe." Mr D finished.

" Or don't, Chiron cackled, "we could use some less campers, anyway!"

" Oh, ignore him. Now, you must go!"

Theyvwalked out of the Big House, where they were greeted by Nico Di Angelo. He was wearing a yellow shirt and light blue pants.

" Hi guys! Isn't is a beautiful day?"

Percy sighed. "Nico, I suppose you have already been briefed on our mission. You know that war is coming. What do you have to be so happy about?"

" For being alive, and having such good friends!"

" Whatever Nico, let's just go."

They were given a car by the camp- it had been magically enchanted to be indestructible and be invisible to all creatures- except ones that truly wanted to help them. In case a monster somehow got past the invisibility shield, there were magical defenses. They drove away from the camp. For about an hour, they argued about music. Nico wanted songs about rainbows and all things happy, while Percy wanted classical, and strangely, Annabeth wanted music meant for toddlers. They took turns picking songs. Eventually, they decided to settle down for the night. Percy then revealed another feature of the car- it turned into a huge RV! While they were sleeping, Percy had a dream. He dreamt that monsters were surrounding the Oracle to capture her. As they reached out to grab her, the clock struck midnight.

Percy shot up. He looked at the clock next to his bedside, and saw it was 10:23. " Guy's, wake up! We need to get to the oracle now."

**I know that this was a little short, but I wanted to get this chapter up! REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


End file.
